


sleep on portraits painted as perfect as you

by oneworldaway



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Drabble, F/M, possibly maybe kinda morning after fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneworldaway/pseuds/oneworldaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which clyde langer becomes a walking cliche, except lying down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep on portraits painted as perfect as you

**Author's Note:**

> Title's from "Nerdy" by Poison the Well.

clyde’s seen all kinds of things before. amazing things. he’s seen aliens who sheath themselves in human skin, and aliens who can jump from one body to another. he’s seen aliens of all shapes, sizes, and colours, and aliens who look just like humans. he’s seen the past with his very own eyes, and he’s seen pieces of timelines that no one else will ever remember. he’s set foot on another planet, and he’s seen the view of his own from outer space.

but none of it has ever compared to this, and he thinks that if he had to, he’d trade it all - crystalline lifeforms turned supercomputers and sonic lipsticks, time lords and tardises - just to see this one more time.

rani’s out cold, but clyde thinks that’s a funny way of putting it, given how warm her body is next to his. she’s burrowed herself into the blankets all the way up to her chin, and the look on her face is one of utter peace. she’s a good sleeper, clearly; clyde’s a bit jealous. he’s always been sort of restless, and his difficult adolescence only made it worse. he often finds himself sneaking out of bed after an hour or two to draw. that usually helps him work out whatever’s still whirring about in his head.

he thinks of grabbing his sketchpad now, of trying to draw rani. perhaps, if he could put this moment onto paper, it would offer him a sense of calm on sleepless nights. but this would require moving from the bed, and clyde knows he’d be crazy to do such a thing.

it’s dim in his room with the blinds closed, but as far as clyde’s concerned, rani is radiant, even in the darkness. _great, I’m a walking cliche_ , he thinks. _this is_ so _uncool_.

rani’s eyes flutter open, and for a moment, she frowns at the sight of him watching her. she raises an eyebrow. zero to giving him a hard time in six seconds flat.

clyde doesn’t even try to hide his smile.

_screw “cool.”_


End file.
